yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Purple Poison Magician
の | romaji_name = Shidoku no Majutsushi | image = PurplePoisonMagician-PEVO-EN-UR-1E.png | attribute = DARK | type = Spellcaster | type2 = Pendulum | type3 = Effect | level = 4 | atk = 1200 | def = 2100 | pendulum_scale = 1 | passcode = 48461764 | pendulum_effect_types = Trigger-like | effect_types = Condition, Trigger | vi_pendulum_effect = Một lần trong lượt, nếu quái thú Thuật Sĩ ÁM của bạn chiến đấu, trước khí tính toán thiệt hại: Bạn có thể kích hoạt hiệu ứng này; quái thú đó tăng 1200 CÔNG (cho đến hết Bước Thiệt hại), sau đó huỷ lá này. | pendulum_effect = Once per turn, if your DARK Spellcaster-Type monster battles, before damage calculation: You can activate this effect; that monster gains 1200 ATK (until the end of the Damage Step), then destroy this card. | vilore = (Lá này luôn được xem như một lá bài "Fusion Dragon".) Nếu lá này bị tiêu diệt trong chiến đấu hoặc hiệu ứng bài: Bạn có thể chọn mục tiêu 1 lá bài ngửa mặt trên sân; huỷ nó. | lore = (This card is always treated as a "Fusion Dragon" card.) If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can target 1 face-up card on the field; destroy it. | fr_pendulum_effect = Une fois par tour, si votre monstre TÉNÈBRES de Type Magicien combat, avant le calcul des dommages : vous pouvez activer cet effet ; le monstre gagne 1200 ATK (jusqu'à la fin de la Damage Step), puis détruisez cette carte. | fr_lore = (Cette carte est toujours traitée comme une carte "Dragon Fusion".) Si cette carte est détruite au combat ou par un effet de carte : vous pouvez cibler 1 carte face recto sur le Terrain ; détruisez-la. | de_pendulum_effect = Einmal pro Spielzug, falls dein FINSTERNIS Monster vom Typ Hexer kämpft, vor der Schadensberechnung: Du kannst diesen Effekt aktivieren; das Monster erhält (bis zum Ende des Damage Steps) 1200 ATK, dann zerstöre diese Karte. | de_lore = (Diese Karte wird immer als „Fusionsdrache“-Karte behandelt.) Falls diese Karte durch Kampf oder einen Karteneffekt zerstört wird: Du kannst 1 offene Karte auf dem Spielfeld wählen; zerstöre sie. | it_pendulum_effect = Una volta per turno, se un tuo mostro OSCURITÀ di Tipo Incantatore combatte, prima del calcolo dei danni: puoi attivare questo effetto; quel mostro guadagna 1200 ATK (fino alla fine del Damage Step), poi distruggi questa carta. | it_lore = (Questa carta viene sempre considerata come una carta "Drago Fusione".) Se questa carta viene distrutta in battaglia o dall'effetto di una carta: puoi scegliere come bersaglio 1 carta scoperta sul Terreno; distruggila. | pt_pendulum_effect = Uma vez por turno, se um dos seus monstros de TREVAS do Tipo Mago batalhar, antes do cálculo de dano: você pode ativar este efeito; esse monstro ganha 1200 de ATK (até o final da Etapa de Dano) e, depois, destrua este card. | pt_lore = (Este card deve ser sempre considerado como um card "Dragão Fusão".) Se este card for destruído em batalha ou por um efeito de card: você pode escolher 1 card com a face para cima no campo; destrua-o. | es_pendulum_effect = Una vez por turno, si tu monstruo de OSCURIDAD de Tipo Lanzador de Conjuros batalla, antes del cálculo de daño: puedes activar este efecto; ese monstruo gana 1200 ATK (hasta el final del Damage Step), y después destruye esta carta. | es_lore = (Esta carta se trata siempre como una carta "Dragón de Fusión"). Si esta carta es destruida en batalla o por efecto de una carta: puedes seleccionar 1 carta boca arriba en el Campo; destrúyela. | ja_pendulum_effect = ①：１ターンに１度、自分の魔法使い族・闇属性モンスターが戦闘を行うダメージ計算前に発動できる。そのモンスターの攻撃力はダメージステップ終了時まで１２００アップする。その後、このカードを破壊する。 | ja_lore = このカードはルール上「フュージョン・ドラゴン」カードとしても扱う。①：このカードが戦闘・効果で破壊された場合、フィールドの表側表示のカード１枚を対象として発動できる。そのカードを破壊する。 | ko_pendulum_effect = ①: 1턴에 1번, 자신의 마법사족 / 어둠 속성 몬스터가 전투를 실행하는 데미지 계산 전에 발동할 수 있다, 그 몬스터의 공격력은 데미지 스텝 종료시까지 1200 올린다. 그 후, 이 카드를 파괴한다. | ko_lore = 이 카드는 룰상 "퓨전 드래곤" 카드로도 취급한다. ①: 이 카드가 전투 / 효과로 파괴 되었을 경우, 필드의 앞면 표시 카드 1장을 대상으로 하고 발동할 수 있다. 그 카드를 파괴한다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = * DARK * Spellcaster | archseries = * Fusion (archetype) * Fusion Dragon * Magician (archetype) | related_to_archseries = Starving Venom | action = * Activates when it is destroyed * Activates from your Extra Deck | stat_change = Your monsters gain ATK | m/s/t = * Destroys itself * Destroys face-up Monster Cards * Destroys face-up Spell Cards * Destroys face-up Trap Cards | misc = * Limited activations * Archetype condition | database_id = 12911 }}